vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
146195-amptier-points-locked-one-of-the-worst-moves-i-have-ever-seen
Content ---- ---- It's a crappopottamus mechanic for sure. Having to do long rep grinds or hope you win the RNG olympics just so you can have a full build is nonsense. The overbearing importance of runes, combined with their excessive gold cost to set up and needless tie in to the in-game store is another garbage tier design decision. | |} ---- ---- well to be fair gear drop rate in a dungeon is NOTHING compared to the drop rate of amps/ tier points. i would say thats it is a blessing you can just buy them from the AH really. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Good chat bro! In the beginning the AMPs themselves were locked. You had to collect the ones you need and then you had to unlock the max points. Such a refresh from copy/paste MMOs. Edited November 4, 2015 by Vish! | |} ---- triggerfinger hype! the new players have no idea how polished the game is now. | |} ---- Uhh not really. That's the point of end game. It's basically just another form of gear. I don't see what the problem is. And there are tons of ways to get amp and ability tier points. You can buy them with plat, or with elder gems, or play bgs, or do dailies, or get lucky and find them, ect. Ummmm it's basically just gear, and there are a ton of ways you can get it. What is the problem here? You seem like you are just lazy and want everything handed to you, even though the whole point of end game is improving your character. "No wonder why this game crashed so hard" Umm it crashed because of various issues it had at launch, and because mindless zealots like yourself were addicted to WoW and how easy that garbage is. Edited November 4, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- How about losing exp everytime you die? Running place to place? 10-30 minute airship rides? Fun times in that game. | |} ---- This is something new. I have never had one drop in the wild before this...ever. So get out there and get your game on :wub: | |} ---- Seriously. As I said, I picked up FOUR from random drops over the course of 24 hours. All of them came from regular mobs in the daily zones. I seem to remember at least one dropping out in Deradune (I went back and wrapped up the zone) but mostly it was in the Crimson and Northern daily areas. Seems like I also got one from an Expedition, but as it was in my bag at the end of the run, I am not sure if it mob-dropped or was part of the reward sack. | |} ---- ---- Rub it in you lucky S.O.B. (she said nicely) | |} ---- ---- Well, if it makes you feel any better, my "random drop luck" in WildStar is counteracted by my inability to ever win a Need/Greed roll in every other game. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- There fixed it. It's barely a crutch if you have half a brain on how your class(es) work, which you seem to gloss over, so pray tell what's the problem? What time sink would you introduce to counteract them opening up the grind? Plus you would crash the market on such things, heck dyes have already taken a hit. Amps/abs are cheaper now than they ever have been. Don't destroy the market than it already has been. Carbine basically crashed the runecrafting market (signs at least) by getting rid of tiers of elements/runes. Think of the consequences before you suggest something like this, besides being a child over a time sink. Edited November 4, 2015 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- ---- I'm glad you said something, Bacon. I typed and deleted three replies to that person and all they all sounded insulting and basically questioned the intelligence of the poster. Did not want to to that, so I just decided to not say anything. You were much nicer than I was. Edited November 4, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- Tex you can be mean to me it's ok. | |} ---- Nah. You sometimes post some very good input, and I didn't want to stop that or seem like I was down on you. But you do have a tendency to get negative on a lot of things that other players either don't mind, don't care about or really enjoy. "Get rid of it" isn't really a suggestion on how to fix what you don't like. Get rid of it and replace it with ... ? What? Hit 50 and just get all remaining AMP/Skill unlocks automatically? I mean, don't get me wrong, as a basically lazy, casual and time-constrained player, I am all about getting stuff instantly or with minimal effort. Just a few weeks ago, this game didn't even give you all the AMPs at once. We had to scour the length of the Nexus and often hope for lucky drops in order to actually unlock the AMP-skills themselves. You think hunting down free POINTS is bad? You should have been around in the early Trigger Fingers day! That one Spellslinger AMP was MANDATORY for maximizing your SS build, and it was a freaking really rare random drop. People were paying 10, 15, 20 plat or more FOR ONE FREAKING AMP skill. Not even a point to activate, just the ability to put points into it! Things might not be perfect, and I have my own set of complaints about the AMP system ... but grinding out the last few points via Rep, PVP, PVE or random drops doesn't bug me - and given how far we've come, it's a damn sight better than what came before. Edited November 4, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- I'm used to it, heck I do what you do most of the time (with certain posters at least). See my above point again, and again, and again until it sinks in. You would destroy about one of the only things on the CX that is worth a damn (besides set foci) in order to fuel your convenience and "fun?" What one considers fun is subjective, some like a grind and some don't. Heck if you level solely through pvp you can get a majority of your amps/abs (and even the season 2 prestige gear) BEFORE 50. All I get from you is "I hate grinding for anything." Oh and what tex said above. | |} ---- ---- WHY DID YOU MENTION THIS.. .so... so much grinding.. so much............so so so so so. | |} ---- ---- ---- but but but but ... OTHER PEOPLE HAVE THINGS I DON'T WANT TO MESS WITH!!!!! Gah! You just don't understand! | |} ---- I can count the number of grinds on one hand. If you include activities that could be considered a grind (but imo are not) then I might have to use both hands. Don't be silly, heck they removed most of the grind for the genesis key, god forbid they make you do the logical thing and put you into adventures before dungeons :rolleyes: . The fact that they reduced a majority of the grind is also a good and bad thing. For example, a lot of pvp'ers are getting burned out because guess what, they got their gear maxed out in a week or two along with maxing out amps/ab's. With rating basically meaning nothing at this point besides flairs they have no carrot on the stick to keep on going on. You can advocate removing grinds all you want, heck some are needed and some are not, but remove enough and there's nothing left to do at end-game for a lot of players with non-raiders included. There's a point to grinds, let's see if you get what it is and don't leave me waiting too long. | |} ---- ---- Nice to know this majority speaks through you directly, let me know their contact number so we can ask them more questions. And no, it was nice to hit 50 and have another goal other than just gearing up. Plus even pre-drop 6 it took barely two weeks on a fresh char, god only knows how quick it would be now with prestige buffs. | |} ---- This is kind of the premise of MMO's that have end game content. You hit 50 and have more things to grind toward, the AMP/Ability point grind is a longer term grind but it doesn't mean it is over the top. Especially considering you can clear GA without a single person in raid needing more than the base number of AMP/Ability points to spend. | |} ---- ---- yea you cant look back ones you see those females dancing. :p | |} ---- ---- RNG was working in your favor. But alas RNG doesn't give a crap. Personally, the only time I ever saw an Ability Point drop was when the drop rates were bugged a couple weeks ago to be much higher than they should. Before then I'd NEVER seen any drop (no AMP points either), and I haven't seen one since. | |} ---- ----